


白露为栓   （五）

by hare_7



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7
Summary: 好久不见啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我又拖更了（不是）大家都要好好注意身体啊……没啥说的了……只觉得越写越烂（轻点揍我555555）给各位拜个晚年了qwq





	白露为栓   （五）

（五）

从那时起，木全翔也才真切地感觉到白鹤二人的甜腻。

吃饭的时候自然是在一起的了。并且，经过仔细观察，木全翔也发现白岩瑠姫也不是每次都会容忍自己碗里的肉被夹走的。如果鹤房汐恩夹肉的次数多了，白岩瑠姫会侧头看着鹤房汐恩，一直看到鹤房汐恩主动把肉放回原处，才满意地收回视线。  
“真不愧是天蝎座啊！手段就是高明！”木全翔也在心里感叹到。  
“喂。”大平祥生用手背碰了碰木全翔也，“这个鸡腿我帮你吃掉了哦。”  
“啥？！！！”木全翔也这才从内心世界里出来，看着落入大平祥生魔爪的大鸡腿，默默问候了一遍大平祥生的所有家人。

在没有练习的空闲时间，白岩瑠姫与鹤房汐恩则经常同时消失。每次木全翔也睡到自然醒，顶着一头鸡窝朝着旁边床铺看过去的时候，都只能看到一床掀开的被子和孤零零的枕头。哦，还有一个酷企鹅。再拿起手机，就能看到更新的私密动态了。  
“今天是在游乐场啊……”木全翔也划着白鹤更新的动态若有所思。随即，在划到二人在摩天轮最高处接吻的自拍时停下了动作。  
木全翔也咯吱咯吱地开始咬住牙，眼圈泛红。  
“我特么的都没坐过这么少人的摩天轮啊！！！！！！”  
咆哮声惊天动地。

如果不是花吐症，日子应该就会这样一直一直，平平静静地过去吧。就像小时候院子里在树下摇着蒲扇的老奶奶，路边围坐着的下象棋的老爷爷们，还有每天重复走过的上下学的路。  
不过，本来就不可能有一成不变的东西，不是吗？只不过是成为了被选中的幸运儿罢了。

——————————我是分割线——————————  
不知道大家有没有听过小时姑娘的《爱殇》，其实我觉得渐渐的栓的心境和《爱殇》的前段的部分歌词真的越来越接近…………

“暮色起看天边斜阳  
恍惚想起你的脸庞  
毕竟回想 难免徒增悲伤  
轻叹息 我们那些好时光”

“我要将过往都储藏  
编一段美好的梦想  
也许幻想 到最后会更伤  
假欢畅 又何妨 无人共享”


End file.
